


The Rose

by Foolsgold85



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: Franky is in a bad mood. Juice knows how to push her buttons. Everyone knows Franky is angry and upset. It's only Bridget that knows the real reason why. Can Bridget break down Franky's wall.Based upon Franky returning to prison.





	The Rose

Franky was sat in the yard with her back against the fence. She heard the gate open and close several times but this time there was a difference. She recognised that smell anywhere, Issey Myiaki filled the air with the sound of clicking heels. Franky slowly rose to her feet and turned to glance at the women who filled her dreams. 

Bridget smiled, as she approached the fence she made eye contact with Franky. It was a hot afternoon, Franky had her tattoos on full view. 

"Would you like me to rub some lotion into your shoulders? Wouldnt like to see them sexy tattoos get damaged." Bridget flirted.

"How you gonna do that?" Franky asked.

"I have a free slot this afternoon, I was hoping you may fill it?" Bridget asked raising her eyebrows. Franky never bit at her comment so Bridget thought to play it safe. 

“You not playing today?” Bridget asked as she nodded towards the girls playing a game, chucking basketball around. 

Franky looked down to the floor, “Nah, just wanna be on my own. It’s not like I can just go for a run on the beach and swim in the sea.” Franky lifted her head, met Bridget's eyes. “I miss my life, I just want it back ya know. I can’t even have a piss in peace here., It's driving me nuts.”

Bridget smiled, “How’s your case coming on? Anything I can help you with?”

Franky shook her head, “I’ve already told ya Gidge I don’t need ya help.” 

Bridget looked to the floor.“You know where I am if you change ya mind.” Bridget offered, as she watched Juicy Lucy approaching the fence. 

“Hey Franky, you trying to chat up the doc?” Juice shouted as she smiled at Bridget. “Nice legs Miss Westfall, they would look better wrapped around my face" Juice raised her eyebrows and flicked her tongue at Bridget.

Bridget saw Franky's face and posture change. “Haven’t you got some other skank you wanna harass?”

Juice turned to Franky, “I didn’t take you to be the jealous type, since me and you have already had dinner, wanna try desert that when it gets really juicy.” Franky went to react to Juice.

Bridget shouted, “Lucy, speak to me like that again I’ll report ya. Do you hear me?”

Juice raised her hands in the air, ”Only messing doc, I will come show you how sorry I am later" Juice winked as she walked away. 

Bridget looked at Franky and whispered “I’ve a free slot this afternoon. Would you like to fill it?” 

Franky banged her hands and arms against the fence, “I can’t do this" Franky walked off as Bridget watched her walk across the yard as she continued her to head into work. 

Allie noticed Franky storm off and followed her. Franky headed straight to her cell with tears in her eyes, She was finding today a struggle. Allie appeared at her door, She knew trying to talk to Franky would be pointless. Allie went and made a cup of tea. 

Liz appeared next to Allie, “I had a month free from this place and I struggled to be back here. She has had a year, it will take her a while. Don’t smother her.” 

“I want to help her. She helped me with Bea, Bra would want me to help her.” Allie spoke as she added the sugar to the tea.

Liz shook her head, “Bee would tell you to give her space. When Franky is ready to talk she will.” 

Allie walked over to Franky's door, knocked as Franky looked up wiping her eyes. “black tea, 3 sugars. I’m heading to library, Miss Westfall has a new course after lunch if you wanna come?” Allie placed the drink on the side.

“Nah I’m good thanks.” Franky spoke, “Got a headache, gonna head to medical.” 

Allie nodded, “Well I’ll leave ya to it.”

Allie walked out the door, Franky stood and closed the cell door. She curled up on the bed and rocked herself to sleep. She had pictured this day so differently. Today was 1 year since her and Bridget went official. She had planned a trip to Fraser Island as a surprise. Instead they had a world between them now, neither had any control.

Vera Bennett’s approached the kitchen, everyone was eating lunch apart from Franky. Vera asked, “Mr Jackson, have you seen Doyle?”

Will replied, “Not since this morning, her Lucy had words in the yard.”

Vera Asked, “Do you know what it was about?”

Will replied, “No, ask Bridget she may know. She was closest to it.” 

Vera nodded, as she turned she spoke “Keep an eye on Lucy, Doyle is either sick or planning revenge. She been too quiet since her return. Something is not right.” 

Will replied, “Will do.”

Vera was walking down the corridor when she saw Bridget appeared. “Ah Bridget, just the person I was coming to see. This morning, what happened with Doyle?”

Bridget frowned, “Sorry you’ve lost me, has Franky done Something?”

Vera spoke, “I was hoping you could tell me. She hasn’t been seen since she had altercation with Lucy, She hasn’t appeared for work or lunch. What was it about?”

Bridget looked concerned, “Oh that was nothing, Lucy making sexual reference to myself and Franky. Franky told her to shut up. I explained to Lucy I would report her if she continued.”

Vera looked intrigued, “You need to not let your relationship get out.”

Bridget sighed, “No risk of that, She won’t even talk to me.” 

Vera smiled, “Maybe it’s for the better. I’m heading to see Doyle now, it worries me when she is quiet she is either sick or plotting. I’m gonna get to the bottom of it.”

Bridget touched Vera's arm, “Have you considered maybe she has changed? She swears she is innocent, She had a life, a job, finally a chance to enjoy a family. It’s all gone. Big changes can throw even the most resilient woman off her game. As you adapt to the latest version of your life, you might feel anxious or overemotional until you regain your footing. Don’t push her too fast too soon, then we will see the old Franky.”

Vera nodded her head, “Arrange some counselling for her. I will tell her it’s not optional.” Vera walked off as Bridget checked her watch. 

Bridget was writing up a report when there was a knock on her door, Linda Miles appeared with a bouquet of roses, a mixture of colours including peach, red, white and yellow. Bridget looked at the flowers. 

Linda spoke, “These have been delivered for you.”

Bridget looked confused, “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting them. Thanks Linda.”

Bridget took the flowers, when she noticed a card. As she sat back down she waited until Linda had left the room. She opened the card and a tear appeared in her eye. ‘You complete me, happy anniversary baby xxx" 

Bridget closed her eyes and cried, she realised Franky had planned them before her arrest.

Franky remained a ghost amongst the inmates and officers, everyone was asking about her whereabouts when she appeared at the library. She walked In near the end of Bridget’s session. 

Bridget looked up and watch an interaction between Allie and Franky as she sat next to her. She had never been the jealous type, however this was different the women she loved wouldn’t speak to her. 

Lucy spoke, “It’s all well and good sitting having these sessions. I don’t find they help release my frustrations. I’m a girl that has needs as we all do in this room, Don’t you agree ladies?” everyone cheered. “For me, I keep a photographic memory of you sat there with ya sexy legs, fancy fucking clothes wearing a thong. Tonight I will flick my bean with you in my memory.” Lucy smiled, laughed and winked at Bridget.

Allie spoke, “I think we all know Miss Westfall won’t be flicking her bean with you in mind Tonight, isn’t that right Miss Westfall.” Allie looked at Bridget.

Bridget looked nervous and flustered, “That’s enough bean flicking conversation and let’s get back to.”

Boomer stood up, “Nah, Juice has got a point. We are all sexually frustrated women. I’m sick of flicking my bean, it’s red and sore. If I have a good orgasm I walk on clouds for days. Isn’t that right Franky?”

Franky looked at Boomer, “Keep me out of this.” As she held her arms up.

“Come on Franky, your the bean queen.” Bridget looked at the interaction “Don’t tell me you didn’t slut your way when you was out. Any holes a goal you used to say.”

Liz interrupted, “Booms leave Franky alone.”

Lucy spoke, “Hey Frank's getting ya mum to do ya dirty work.”

Franky stood up, “change the record juice. This whole conversation is bullshit, in fact this session is bullshit” Franky walked out the session. 

Booms spoke, “What the fuck's up with Franky?”

Lucy laughed, “She getting no fucks that’s what’s wrong with her.”

Allie stood to follow Franky, “She never complained last night” Allie smiled as she walked out after Franky. Bridget sighed as she watched them leave.

Bridget was due to finish work, she had made her way to Franky's cell with a box. As she appeared Allie was straddling Franky trying to pull a book from her hand as Franky was laughing. Bridget coughed to announce her presence. Allie remained straddling when she felt Franky's hand tap her hips. 

“Miss Westfall” Allie smiled at Bridget, as Bridget looked at Franky's hands. 

“Call me Bridget please, sorry I’m not interrupting am I?” Bridget asked.

Franky shook her head, “Nope. Can you give us a minute?” Franky asked Allie as she climbed off Franky.

“Yeah sure, this isn’t over Franky" Allie pointed as she smiled and left the cell. 

Bridget closed the door over as she sat on the edge of Franky’s bed. She placed the box on her bed. There was silence for a few moments before Bridget spoke.

“You seem to be close to Allie" Bridget whispered. 

“It’s the least I can do for red. She never let anyone under her akin, she must be special if red let her.” Franky looked at Bridget who looked defeated.

“You complete me too" Bridget whispered with tear in her eye. She looked up at Franky for the first time, her heart was breaking. 

“I didn’t forget, today. I know it’s not what we both expected today to be either.” Bridget reached and touched Franky's hand. “the flowers are beautiful.” Bridget smiled. “Thank you" 

Franky smiled genuinely at Bridget for the first time. “I think Proper Planning and Preparation Prevents Piss Poor Performance. This meant too much to me to Fuck it up like I always do.” Franky titled her head as she looked at Bridget.

“Maybe I secretly love that about you?” Bridget smiled.

“Me fucking up all the time, yeah that’s just what you want.” Franky laughed. “Girlfriend of the year award, cheers Gidge" Franky raised her eyebrows.

“when we Fuck up in relationships, as a human we will naturally apologise verbally, you open up and show the side of you only a handful of people get to see. I love that you share that with me. It’s what makes you unique.” 

“Free psych sesh. Thanks" Franky replied sarcastically.

Bridget pushed the box to Franky, “I know you don’t want my help, you don’t wanna be seen with me.”

Franky interrupted, “It’s got nothing to do with me not being seen with you. Today I’ve had to listen to the pig Juice perve over you, she gang rapes women in here. What if that happened to you? “

Bridget spoke, “Darling that’s not gonna happen.”

“The Freak said that too. Didn’t stop her being raped did it. If anyone finds out about us it’s not just your job, you’ll become a target. I can’t have that in here.” Franky had tears in her eyes. 

Liz knocked and walked into the cell as Bridget turned to look at Liz as Franky stood up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean too, I will come back later.” 

Franky spoke, “Nah it’s ok, Miss Westfall was just leaving were done.” Franky looked at Bridget and turned away when she stood. 

“If you want to talk, my doors open Franky. I won’t let you self sabotage again.” Bridget walked out the cell as Franky leaned against the wall with her hands stretched out. 

“Miss Westfall, she's one of the good ones in here Franky.” Liz walked out and left Franky alone. 

Franky remained in her room for the remainder of the evening, refused to go for evening meal, speak to others. Eventually she sat up and looked at the box Bridget had left. 

There were a couple of books on law, a book on CBT therapy which she laughed at. Some shampoo and body wash Franky loved, a box of Guylian chocolates which were Franky's favourite. A handwritten note, which Franky opened.

‘The strongest relationships are built on good a foundation, we give time, we talk and we understand each other. Nothing you say will change this. I will wait for however long it takes, together we will fix this. Love now, always and forever xxx"

Franky layed on her bed as she cried herself to sleep. She missed Bridget more than she knew was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a movie based on Janis Joplin, her song The Rose.


End file.
